Life After
by iheartdrizzy
Summary: This is what happens when Peeta comes back to District 12. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello there. This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction. I used to write a lot of ff back in the day and I just decided to get back to writing. Lets see how it goes. :o So any advice is greatly welcomed. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Life After

I woke up to the stong sunlight coming in through the window. I felt two strong arms tighten their grip around me as I squirmed trying to block the sun away. I allowed myself to smile as I remembered the events from last night.

Peeta had returned from therapy yesterday. I knew because Greasy Sae mentioned it when she arrived at my home to cook and force me to eat my breakfast. Then I saw him... He was carrying boxes into his house. I catched a glimps of his blue eyes looking ahead. He looked calmed, he didnt look like the crazed Peeta from back in distict 13. I sighed.  
"Are you going to go talk to him?" Asked Greasy Sae. I shrugged and left he room. I wanted to go talk to Peeta but i was terrified. I missed him. I missed him a lot. I wondered if he missed me, too. I decided to go into the shower and scrub myself clean. I went down stairs and announced to Greasy Sae i was going hunting. With a surprised look in her eyes she gave me a nod.

I walked out of the house onto the porch. There was a soft breeze and the scent of flowers filled me, but wait, not just any flower it was the sweet scent I'd recognize anywhere... _PRIMROSE_. I felt my eyes sting as tears threatend my eyes. I fought them back and looked around. There they were; two Primrose bushes. When did they get there? My eyes immediatly went to Peeta's house. There he was, looking right at me. He gave me a small smile. He'd done it, he planted the flowers. I smiled back. I couldn't take it anymore, I began to walk over to him increasing my speed the closer I got to him. Without thinking I ran into his now open arms. I did the least expected thing i could do. I cried wrapping my arms around him. He didn't say a word he just held me and kissed my head. After a few minutes he picked me up and carried me inside and sat on the couch with me still clenched onto him. After a while when I was all cried out I looked up at him. He looked back at me his blue eyes warm and loving. "I missed you katniss," Peeta said softly.

"I-I missed you too, Peeta." I replied. I hugged him once again. I'm sure he was a bit taken back from all the hugging, but I didn't care.

"You're not leaving me again, right?" I asked looking down.

"No, I promise Katniss," he replied. "I'll always be with you," he continued,

"Okay," Is all i managed to get out as tears made their way back but I managed to fight them back.

"Look at you, it looks like you havent eaten in days," he exclaimed.  
To be honest i hadnt. I would only take one or two bites of whatevver Greasy Sae would cook for me, Its not that it wasnt good i just had no appetite. I gave him a small shrug.

"I planned on going hunting today for the first time in a while. Oh, by the way, thank you for planting the bushes," I said.

He smiled, "No problem. How did you know it was me?"

"Just a wild guess," I said and smiled.

We both sat there for a while in comfortable silence when Greasy Sae came back to cook me lunch. Peeta began to get up and pulled me along with him.

"Well, I better get going," He said fixing his now wrinkled shirt.

I didn't want him to. I had an idea.

"Why don't you come back from dinner, Peeta?" I asked looking at him.

He smiled and I knew what his answer would be. "Of course, I'll be back later," He smiled and left.

As he walked out I got a nervous feeling in my stomach. This was going to be an interesting night. I smiled. I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked out the window and noticed the sky turning a mixture of soft colors in the horizon.  
Finally dinner time. I had been so anxious all day just thinking about dinner. Peeta should be making his way in half an hour. I had told Greasy Sae I was going to cook dinner tonight. I knew she was happy just to see me out of bed and moving. I decided it was time for another shower.  
I showered and dressed in a nice shirt, that I d never worn before. It felt soft and silky against my skin. I should wear clothes like this more often, it s very comfortable. I heard a knock on the door and immediately my heart skipped a beat. I walked down to the door and smiled at the sight of Peeta standing there holding to loafs of bread.  
Good afternoon, Katniss, He said as he handed me the warm bread.  
Good afternoon, Peeta. Even though it was past afternoon, I said letting him in.  
He turned back and looked at the sky and shrugged.  
Same thing, He said and chuckled.  
I made turkey for tonight and thanks for the bread, I said setting the table.  
Smells good, All the nerves that I had been feeling were suddenly gone. I was glad to have Peeta here, finally something good was happening to me.  
Katniss earlier today you told me you missed me, real or not real? I know he knew the answer to the question but just wanted to hear me say it again.  
Real, I said looking at him.  
He smiled and continued eating. After we both finished I suggested we go out into the porch and drink our tea. Without hesitation we both got our tea and went outside and sat on the bench in my front porch.  
How was your day? Peeta asked.  
It was good, but to tell you the truth, I was feeling nervous about tonight s dinner, I said staring off into space.  
I was nervous too, Katniss, He said looking at me. You know, I never thought you would admit to being nervous, He continued adding a small laugh.  
Well, I can t believe a lot of stuff that I did today, I said fiddling with the ends of my shirt.  
He raised an eyebrow confused.  
I smiled today, and got out of bed for the first time in about a week, I also ate a full meal and cried my eyes out! I said. I felt the tears coming back.  
Now here I go again with the freaking tears! I said covering my eyes.  
He laughed, he freaking laughed.  
Why are you laughing? I said angrily.  
He didn t respond, just wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.  
I m sorry Katniss I didn t mean to laugh at you. You just looked so helpless and I ve never seen you like this before, He said as he caressed my hair.  
That of course made me angry and cry some more.  
We were both silent for a moment.  
Katniss, during the the second Hunger Games, we kissed on the beach and it felt... different, it felt right, real or not real? Peeta asked staring into my eyes.  
Real, 


End file.
